towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abrechnung
right|300px Abrechnung ist ein Epos vom universum Toakon. Es geht darum, wie der geheime Rat gegen die Bruderschaft der Toa kämpft. Makuta Matoro sprang in das Boot der Bruderschaft der Toa. Die große Katastrophe ist nicht lange her. Die sechs Anführer einer riesigen Toa-Organistion verloren alle Mitglieder. Auch Nuparu, einer der Anführer, war verschwunden. Währrend Tren Krom besiegt wurde entschieden sich die drei nach Nuparu zu suchen - ohne Erfolg. Schnell kamen sie dahinter, dass Makuta Teridax Schuld sein muss und reisen nun nach destral, um die Bruderschaft der Makuta zu töten. "Wie..." stotterte Hewkii hervor. "war das möglich? Wir haben noch nie verloren, wir haben sogar einen der Toa Hagah getötet!" "Und anschließend die Maske des Lichts verloren!" sagte Jaller. "Doch nun werden wir zeigen, dass wir auch im Universum eine Rolle spielen! Wir werden die Makuta töten und der geheime Rat wird sich uns unterwerfen!" Sofort stimmten alle Toa zu und machten sich auf den Weg nach Destral. Das Boot blieb kurz vor der Küste Destrals stehen. "Nichts..." sagte Kongu. "Unglaublich!" sagte Hahli. Alle der Toa Inika waren erstaunt oder zum Teil auch erschrocken. Auf Destral gab es keine Rahi, keine Rahkshi, keine Visorak und auch keine Makuta - nichts war da. Die riesige Festung von Makuta Icarax, welche Teridax nach seinem Tod übernohmen hatte, stand dort einfach nicht mehr. Sie war zerstört und Destral sah noch schlimmer aus als vorher. "Was ist hier passiert?!" fragte Matoro wütend. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Bruder." sagte Jaller ud gab Kongu ein Zeichen. Kongu verstand und lenkte das Boot näher an die Insel. "Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Hahli und sah Jaller an. "Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist." sagte Jaller. "Wieso ist Destral so zerstört? Waren es die Makuta selbst, um ihren Tod vorzutäuschen und sind an einen wichtigeren Platz gegangen?" "Ganz bestimmt nicht" sagte eine Stimme, die von oben kam. "Ihr müsst die Makuta nicht töten - das ist nicht eure Bestimmung. Eure Bestimmung ist es, eure gute Seite zu finden und richtige Toa zu werden, bevor mein Rat euch töten muss. Solltet ihr es nicht schaffen, ist der Tod eure Bestimmung. "Ich habe keinen Plan, wer das war. Aber wenn er sagt, mein Rat..." sagte Hahli. "Guckt mal, was ich habe!" rief Kongu und warf Jaller eine aufgeplatzte Makuta-Rüstung zu. Jaller war sehr überrascht, konnte sie nicht fangen und bekam sie gegen den Kopf und fiel hin. Plötzlich flog der Panzer weg und eine veränderte Gestalt stand dort - mit Hass in den Augen. "Antidermis." sagte Jaller. "Leblose Antidermis ist Gift, Kongu. Und damit einen Toa zu bewerfen ist krank. Aber ich habe nun die Erinnerungen eines Makutas... das könnte nützlich werden." sagte Jaller. "Jaller, hör auf! Das wird unheimlich!" rief Kongu. "Das ist dein Pech." sagte Jaller, als er seine Faust mit Schatten lud und Kongu mit einem Schattenball in die tiefen des Ozeans schmetterte. "Den werden wir nicht vermissen. Und wer ihn vermisst, den könnte ich ja hinterher schubsen. Ab nach Karda Nui - wenn wir herrschen wollen, müssen wir beim Herz anfangen!" Karda Nui In den letzten Stunden hatte sich alles verändert in Karda Nui, dem Herzen des Universums. Es lebten alle friedlich, es war gerade eine Sportveranstaltung in der Arena Karda Nuis, welche irgendwo in den Wolken lag. Doch alles veränderte sich. Zuerst kamen drei Toa, die die Matoraner erst gut behandelten. Doch plötzlich kam ein Halb-Makuta und begann sie anzugreifen und zu töten. Die Toa plötzlich auch. Wenige der Matoraner konnten aus dem Stadion entkommen, auch danach wurden viele Av-Matoraner getötet. Doch zwei Stück sind noch am leben. Tanma und Solek entkamen aus dem Stadion und wurden später nicht gefasst. Doch sie sind auch die einzigen beiden. "Ihr müsst sie bekommen!" sagte Jaller und stieß einen Felsen von einer Klippe. Dieser fiel herunter, plötzlich blieb er in der Luft stehen und flog zu Jaller. "Ah... Makuta-Kräfte." sagte er und lachte. Es war ein grausames Lachen. "Hör auf, Jaller!" rief Matoro. "Wir haben eine Mission, schon vergessen?" "Ich bin der, der die Missionen verteilt, der die Aufträge gibt... ich kann, wenn ich will, sogar über eure Leben bestimmen. Soll ich mal auf "negativ" entscheiden?" sagte Jaller und sah in die Runde. Plötzlich zog Matoro sein Schwert, lud es mit Energie und fing an zu schreien. "Hör auf!" schrie er, als er einen Energieblitz von seinem Schwert entfaltete, welcher auf Jaller zugerast kam. Doch Jaller hielt seine Hand dazwischen und absorbierte die Energie. Plötzlich wuchsen ihm Flügel.... große Flügel. Jaller erschuf eine Schattenhand, absorbierte Matoro und wuchs noch mehr. "Niemand widersetzt sich Jaller. Die Makuta sind die mächtigste Spezies im Universum. Ich... bin einer, und zwar der letzte!" Tanma flog mit seinem Jetpack in die Höhle von ihm und Solek. Mittlerweile hatten sie Lichtkristalle gesammelt, sodass Jaller die Höhle nicht betreten kann. Da die Toa hoffentlich schwarz genug in der Seele sind, dass sie auch kein Licht abbekommen können, fühlten die beiden sich in der Höhle wohl. Aber es war nur eine Vermutung. Plötzlich wurden alle Kristalle zerstört und eine gelbe Toa trat herein. Solek und Tanma verkrochen sich in einer Ecke. "Macht das helle Licht aus!" rief Lesovikk, ging rein und holte die beiden aus der Ecke. Tuyet benutzte ihre neue Olmak und brachte beide auf den südlichen Kontinent. "So, die sind gerettet!" sagte Nikila und sprang aus der Höhle, wo Hahli auf sie zu sprang. Lesovikk und Tuyet kamen hinterher, doch es kamen Jaller und Hewkii und die drei wurden getrennt. Die Schlacht Nikila wollte auf einer Plattform vor der Höhle landen, jetzt musste sie sich etwas anderes überlegen. Hahli sprang ihr immerhin entgegen und nun war der Platz weg. Aber Hahli ist eine Toa des Wassers. Es sollte nicht schwer sein sie zu besiegen, dachte sich Nikila. Sie schoß sofot einen gewaltigen Blitz, der Hahli von der Plattform fegte und sie in die Tiefe fallen liess. Nikila landete auf der Plattform und ging langsam auf das Ende zu und sah hinunter. Sofort kam Hahlis Laserharpune auf ihre gesicht zugestochen. Aus Reflex setzte sie ihre Maske ein, hielt sich an der Harpune fest, liess sich herunter fallen und schoß Hahli mit einer Zamorkugel von der Kante der Plattform weg. Nikila stützte sich an einer Säule ab und lud ihre Hände mit Blitzen. Als sie bei Hahli war, liess sie die Ladung explodieren und flog hoch, wieder auf die Plattform und war sicher. Hahli hingegen flog hinunter, in den vermutlich endlosen Abgrund Karda Nuis... bis plötzlich der ganze Sumpf unten grün wurde. Hahli kam mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder hoch und schlug auf Nikila ein, die blockte den Schlag, doch Hahli schoß mit ihren Zamorkugelwerfer und Nikila landete in der Höhle der Matoraner. "Ratstoa... im Element überlegen und am Ende unterlegen!" sagte Hahli und sprang in die Höhle. Es gab eine Nova-Blast des Stroms, der die Höhlenwände einriss. Nikila sprang raus, der leblose Körper von hahli fand sein Ende in der kaputten Wand von Karda Nui. Zeitgleich liefen noch zwei andere Kämpfe. Zum Beispiel begegnete Lesovikk Hewkii. Lesovikk sprnag unter Hewkii hindurch und steckte sein Schwert in eine Säule und schoß Hewkii von hinten ab. Hewkii flog gegen die nächste Wand und hielt sich daran fest. Hewkii schoß mit seinem Zamorkugelwerfer, doch Lesovikk stellte sich auf sein eigenes Schwert und wich aus. Dabei drehte er sich und schoß gegen die Wand, an der sich Hewkii festhielt, eine Lichtkugel. "Ha, nicht getroffen du -" konnte Hewkii nur sagen, dann rutschte er durch die Erschütterung der Wand ab. Er klemmte sich erneut mit seiner Laseraxt an die Wand, doch von hinten kam Leovikk, hielt sich mit den Beinen an seinen Oberkörper fest und nahm seinen Kopf und bog ihn in alle Richtungen. Hewkii brachte nur komische Geräusche hervor, bis Blut seinen Hals hochkam. Hewkii verwwendete seine letzten Kräfte und aus dem Blut - aus seinem Hals - kam eine Steinfaust, die Lesovikk wegschlug. Lesovikk flog nun in den Abgrund, doch er benutzte die Windkräfte und klemmte sich an der Wand fest. Doch von oben kam Hewkiis Leiche gefallen, da er an seiner eigenen Steinfaust erstickt war. Lesovikk blockte den Körper und liess ihn in den Abgrund fallen. Er blickt zurück und stellte sich die Frage, wie man sich in so einem Zustand Toa nennen kann. Dann kletterte er wieder hoch. Tuyet war auf Jaller getroffen, den man nicht mehr als Jaller bezeichnen konnte. Er spielte mit Tuyet. Tuyet war zwar eine erfahrene und mächtige Toa, doch solch ein Wesen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Jaller verfügte über Kräfte, die wohl kein Makuta und kein Toa besitzt. Er hatte die Kräfte eines Toas und eines Makutas. Er telepotierte sich von Plattform zu Plattform, schoß Tuyet trotzdem regelmäßig mit Schattenfeuer hab. "Was ist das?" wunderte sich Tuyet, als sie eine riesige Kuppel sah. "Der Codrex!" sagte Jaller. Er schien sich zu freuen. "Tuyet, du wirst nicht verstehen, was mit mir los ist, richtig?" Tuyet wollte antworten, doch sie konnte ihren Mund nicht öffnen. "Shut up. Ich habe seine Erinnerungen... fast hätte er ihn getötet... und nun werde ich diese mächtigen Fliegen benutzen, um euch zu töten!" Die riesige Kuppel platzte. Ein blaues Flugzeug kam heraus und landete auf der Plattform, auf der die beiden waren. "Es ist an der Zeit, Tuyet." sagte Jaller und stieg ein. Das Ende jeder Bruderschaft Tuyet sprang von Plattform zu Plattform, nur um einzusehen, dass es hoffnungslos ist. Jetrax T6, so nennt sich das Ding, jagt mit einem Makuta-Toa hinter ihr her und sie kann nciht mehr lange. Normale Toa würden es von einer Plattform zur anderen einmal am Tag schaffen - sie macht es fünfmal in fünf Sekunden. Doch der Jetrax kam immer näher, er wartete wohl auf etwas. Tuyet sprang wieder herüber und in der Luft wurde sie von dem Jetrax weggerammt. Tuyet flog gegen eine Wand und dann auf eine Plattform, die genau an der Wand lag. Der Jetrax flog auf sie zu, sie wich aus und das Gerät krachte in die Wand. Tuyet schlug Jaller von der Seite, doch der drehte sich mit dem Jetrax, erschuf zeitgleich eine Schattenhand und warf sie an die Wand. Nun flog Jaller mit der Spitze des Jetrax' gegen ihren Bauch, immer wieder. Tuyet sah bei jedem prall gegen den Jetrax andere Farben. Sie versuchte mit allen Mitteln, sich zu befeien, doch es ging nicht. Sie liess ihr Schwert fallen, in dem Moment hörte Jaller auf und stieg aus. "Mit den eigenen Waffen geschlagen." sagte er und hob das Schwert und die blutüberströmte Tuyet auf. Er steckte ihr das Schwert langsam in den Bauch und warf sie und das Schwert den Abgrund hinunter. Ob sie beim Aufprall schon tot war, wissen wir nicht... aber sie wird spätestens an dem Aufprall gestorben sein. Lesovikk und Nikila trafen sich auf der Plattform, die vor der Höhle der Matoraner war. "Weißt du, wo Tuyet ist?" fragte Lesovikk Nikila. "Nein." sagte sie. "Hahli und Hewkii sind tot, sehe ich das richtig?" "Ja." antwortete Lesovikk. "Doch hier ist noch eine große Macht in Anwesenheit. Eine größere als Tuyet. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste..." "Ich spüre das gleiche." sagt Nikila. "Aber so stark kann Jaller nciht sein. Das war doch Jaller, oder?" Lesovikk schreckte hoch. "Schwarz-rot war Jaller nicht? Aber Nuparu ist bereits tot... Was könnte passiert sein?" fragte Lesovikk sich selbst. "Ich weiß vielleicht dir Antwort auf all eure Fragen!" rief Jaller aus dem Jatrax. Er beschoß die beiden mit den Midak Skyblaster, aber Nikila verursachte ein gewitter, dessen Blitze die Kugeln zerstörten. "Warte mal." sagte Jaller. "Bist du jetzt cool?!" Mit einer Handbewegungen flog eine nebenanliegende Plattform hoch und auf die beiden Toa zu. "Was nun?!" schrie Nikila in ihrer Verzweiflung. Lesovikk machte das ganze etwas cooler. Er erzeugte einen gegen Sturm und ging mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Kraft des Makutas. Schließlich ließ Jaller die Plattform fallen und erschuf eine Schattenhand, womit er die Plattform unter Lesovikk und Nikila wegriss. Die Säule, auf der die Plattform war, stürzte sofort ein und die beiden stürtzten - verfolgt von Midak Skyblaster-Geschossen - in den Abgrund Karda Nuis. Ich gebe noch nicht auf, dachte sich Lesovikk während er mit Nikila auf dem Sumpf der Geheimnisse zuflog. Oben schaute Jaller sicher im Jetrax T6 zu und lachte sie aus. "Na also." sagte Jaller. "Man kann mich nicht stoppen und Mata Nui wird sterben. So kann ich seinen Platz perfekt einnehmen." Während Jaller Selbstgespräche führte, retteten sich andere das Leben. "Nikila! Kurz vorm Sumpf musst du eine Ladung Blitze hinein schießen!" schrie Lesovikk so laut er konnte. Nikila konnte ihn gerade so verstehen. Sie verstand den Sinn nicht, tat es aber. Der komplette Sumpf stand sofort unter Strom, so konnte Nikila auf Blitzen landen und Lesovikk landete auf ihren Schultern. "Nun... hol ihn runter!" befahl Lesovikk Nikila. Nikila lud eine Nova-Blast auf, die mehr als doppelt so stark war, wie die gegen Hahli. Sie schoß mit ihrer ganzen Ladung nach dem Jetrax, welcher sofort von den Blitzen eingeschloßen wurde und auch Jaller paralisierte. Der Jetrax stürzte ab und Lesovikk und Nikila sprang von Blitz zu Blitz, bis sie an der Wand ankamen und sich dort festhielten und hochkletterten. Der Jetrax hingegen raste in den Sumpf, wo Jallers Rüstung mutierte und durch die Blitze zerstört wurde. Ob er eine Antidermis besaß, ist nicht ganz klar. Jedenfalls dürfte es heute keine mehr im Universum geben. Epilog Siehe hier für das FINALE! Kategorie:Epos